All That's Necessary
by See Jane Conform
Summary: (more angst/kink then romance... but they've yet to make *that* category; rated for adult situations and coarse language) Basically a what-if-bulma-goku-and-vegeta-had-to-have-a-threesome-to-save-the-world type of fic. Nothing too graphic though.


__

(if the thought of vegeta, goku, and bulma having a threesome offends you: don't read this. If the thought turns you on: well, you still probably shouldn't read this. This is meant to stimulate your mind (as in, 'hmm, I wonder…') not your libido (as in, insert random grunts and guttural sounds here ). That said, proceed with an open mind)

The sun beat down on his bare back as he launched attack after attack at imaginary foes. If the hot, dry desert heat was enough reason for the sweat clinging to his forehead, the intensity of his training is what brought it running into his eyes, as he blinked back the salty intrusion. He didn't have the time it would waste to bring an arm up and clear his vision. He had to get stronger. Even the barren wasteland he was training in wouldn't have a chance if the young man's prophecies came true. How many lives would be lost in the upcoming battle? He couldn't guess, couldn't waste the time to wonder. All he could do was get stronger, and pray that when the day came, he was strong enough. Goku collapsed to his knees, trying to fight unconsciousness before the blackness took him.  
  
  
  
**All That's Necessary**  
by See Jane Conform  
  
  
  
He awoke to brightness. It was the first thing he noticed. He tried to place the strange sensation. It wasn't from a source; it was as if the very air itself emanated a sort of light. 
    
    No shadows.

__

He was at Kami's place.
    
    The knowledge washed over him from an unknown source.

The next realization was that the layers of grime and dust caked to his skin and clothes were gone. 

He searched for any sign of how long he was out, but found none.

Goku felt the presence enter the room before he saw it.

"Kami."

Endless onyx eyes met his.

"Why am I here? I need to get back to training."

"You had passed out from dehydration, sleep deprivation and beginning stages of starvation when I had you brought to me. You won't get stronger that way."

"I don't have any time to waste! How long was I out?" Goku demanded answers, frustrated at the beings level tone.

"Time is of no importance now."

"What? Time is everything right now! The androids are coming in-"

"I am aware."

"Then you must-"

"There have been complications."

Goku shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the world around him. He waited until his ragged breathing stabilized. They didn't have time for _complications_. 

"Can't we just deal with one problem at a time?"

"I'm sorry."

He let out a deep sigh.

"Well what is it now?"

"The young man, from the future."

"Trunks?"

Kami nodded his head slightly.

"He was never supposed to come back, he was never supposed to warn you."

"What was he supposed to do? Let us all die? Is that what your 'problem' is? That innocent lives may be saved?"
    
    "There is an order to things. He disrupted it. It is not my place to pass judgement on what should or should not take place or to interfere, even when I may wish to. This though, is an exception. There were repercussions he couldn't have been aware of." 

"Like what?"

"He placed his very existence in jeopardy." 

"He _already told me_ not to tell Vegeta or Bulma."
    
    "You simpleton. You cannot underestimate the saiyan prince so. He is not so feeble minded as to not connect what was written plain in front of him."
    "You mean he knows?"
    

"Suspects in any case. Like a caged animal, he will lash out at any who try to corner him. This matter requires action. Things will not go as they should without interference."

"Just because he thinks Trunks might be his son, he won't get together with Bulma? That's mad!" 

"Mad or not, it is our reality."

"Why tell me? Why not talk to Vegeta."

"His ear I do not have. You can do something about this."

"Like what? Make them fall in love?"

"As you said before, time is indeed of the essence. We can not waste it on romance."

"You can't be suggesting- He's a monster! He'll tear her apart. It's one thing if he cares for her… but to try and force him into something like that… She wouldn't survive."

"Maybe not."

"Maybe not? You expect me to risk my best friend's life on a 'maybe not'? I won't do it! I won't let him hurt her."

"Their union is necessary. The offspring plays a larger role then any one of us can foresee. I'm sorry."

And he was gone. No smoke or mirrors, just the fading memory of his back growing distant.

__

'There is an order to things'

The words echoed in the troubled man's mind. He was right, Goku knew that, but he couldn't let it happen that way. He thanked Kami silently for coming to him rather then Vegeta. It was his way of giving him a chance to save Bulma. 

And he would save her. 

After all they had been through together, after all the trouble they had gotten into and out of- he wouldn't be the one to hand her over to a monster like that. 

He found Vegeta at Capsule Corporation, taking a rare break from training to eat.

"Kakarotto."

"Vegeta."

"Have you come to spar?" A wicked glint in the shorter man's eyes suggested he hoped the answer was affirmative.

"No, not today." 

Goku rubbed his neck with one hand, trying to look anywhere but at the other man. He had no idea how to even initiate this kind of conversation.

"Then why have you come?" 

Vegeta regarded the nervous saiyan suspiciously.

"I thought we could- uh, talk."

"Don't waste my time, you imbecile. Go back to fucking that screeching harpy and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see your ugly mug for another two and a half years. We'll meet again then."

Goku paled. It wasn't going as well as he had imagined, but at least it had given him an in.

"Speaking of fucking…."

One eyebrow arched as it waited for the rest of the statement.

"Well, it's like this. You need to have sex with Bulma for the good of the world and I need to be there because I don't trust you to not hurt her since you're kind of being forced into this."

Goku smiled, glad it wasn't as hard as he thought it would have been.

To his credit, Vegeta didn't so much as blink at Goku's lack of tact.

"So the boy- from the future. He is mine then."

"Yes."

"I see. What I do not see, is why I have to do anything. What is so important about that boy? He's warned us of the attack, his usefulness is gone."

"Kami said he'd be very important. We'll need him- or rather- the earth will need him."

"Have you forgotten? I don't care about this miserable planet."

"Come on, Vegeta, we both know that isn't true."

A snort was all the reply he'd receive on that subject.

"And if I refuse to mate with the woman? What then?"

"You won't."

Two pairs of eyes clashed and held. Vegeta recognized the warrior looking out of Goku's eyes.

"Ok, Kakarotto. I will do it. But you will not be there."

"Sorry Vegeta, that's not negotiable."

"What? You don't trust me? I'm hurt."

He pouted, mocking the taller saiyan.

"I_ don't trust you_. Not with her."

Vegeta emitted a grunt, that could have been taken as acceptance.

"What of the woman? Does she know?"

"Not yet."
    
    "And you are going to tell her? Oh, this will be fun. Do you think she'll be as agreeable as I am?"

"I'll do it."

The two saiyans turned to see the pale girl enter the room.

"How much did you hear?" Goku questioned her with a grim face.

"Enough. Is he really my son?" 

Her voice broke as she tried to look anywhere but at the two men.

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Vegeta snorted.

"I'll do what needs to be done."

"Bulma-"

"No, Goku. I'll be all right. I always said I wanted to help save the world." She finally turned to him and he could see her eyes bright with unshed tears. She flashed him a tremulous smile and he was filled with pride at this small slip of girl and the enormous courage she was showing.

"I'll be there. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"I know."

***

The three stood in an awkward silence, each unsure of whose move it was. Bulma took a deep breath, holding it in until her lungs burned before softly exhaling. Locking her gaze on Vegeta, she tugged off her shirt, her eyes making the challenge her lips wouldn't. He answered it coolly, never lifting his own gaze from her as he gracefully stripped. He stood naked and unashamed before her, a neatly folded pile of clothes landing next to her discarded top. 

Goku's eyes were fixed on Bulma, as well, as she fumbled with her belt. He could easily see past her false confidence and bravado and longed to reach out to her, but there were unspoken rules to the game that they played, and he knew it wouldn't be welcomed. Instead, he quickly removed his own clothes, hoping the small gesture would remind her that he was there for her. She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and sent him a small smile. She pulled off her jeans, then unceremoniously removed her underwear. 

Once again, uncertainty reigned over the room and it's quiet occupants. And once more, Bulma took the initiative. One hesitant step towards the bed was all the indication Goku needed to come to her aid. He crossed the short distance separating them and took hold of her hand. Though her face remained expressionless, her eyes spoke her relief.

He guided her onto the bed, positioning himself so that he sat with his back resting against the headboard. He drew her small body to sit between his legs, her smooth back pressed against his hard chest. She leaned back so her head rested in the crook of his shoulder. Goku's hands held her hips, squeezing them softly once to reassure her. 

Vegeta watched the pair with guarded eyes. He allowed them a moment together before joining them on the bed. He knelt before her and watched her try to mask the fear in her eyes. A moment later her eyes fluttered shut and his gaze turned to the man behind her. A silent exchange passed between the two before one gave a slight nod of his head.

Her eyes opened at the feeling of strong hands gently opening the knees she had unknowingly drawn to her chest. She watched Vegeta's face, searching for something… affection, compassion, she wasn't sure. But nothing could be gleaned from his blank countenance. She closed her eyes once more. She could feel his powerful body hovering above her.

Goku met Vegeta's eyes as the other man thrust into her.

Her soft cry shattered the deathly still silence in the room. Her breathing became shallow and ragged as she fought against the sharp pain. Vegeta for his part held himself completely still, allowing her to get used to his size. When the pain lessened, he began to move again. 

He finished with a grunt, strong arms barely preventing him from collapsing on her. He was motionless for the moment it took for him to regain his strength, then rolled off her. She turned her head away, neither pair of eyes meeting as he collected his clothes and left the room. 

His swift exit barely registered in her muddled head. Her eyes were dry and her face remained stoic, but her thoughts were in turmoil. Some distant part of herself felt Goku roll off the bed and pad across the room, but it didn't enter her consciousness. 

Her body ached, but she couldn't even feel the pain.

So that… was sex.

Big deal.

Had she expected fanfare and a marching band?

Did she think the world would literally move?

It was a bit disillusioning… maybe it had just been her naivete but she thought sex meant something.

__

Somewhere far away she could hear water running.

It didn't matter. So she had sex with someone. But that wasn't exactly true. _She_ didn't have sex with _someone_. Vegeta fucked her.

She got fucked.

It felt good to say it, even just in her head, some sort of cheap thrill at the shocking nature of it all. She –Bulma Briefs, genius, billionaire, goddess- got fucked, _royally_ fucked. 

It didn't last long though, and shame gradually replaced the high. Her body began to shake with tears that wouldn't come.

__

She got fucked.

It was for the good of the world, shouldn't that make a difference? But it didn't. It didn't change the fact of what happened or the dirty feeling that accompanied the knowledge.

She felt the vague sensation of flying for a moment, as strong arms picked her up and she could hear a soothing voice talking to her.

__

She couldn't stay inside of herself forever… but everything was fuzzier, more numb there

Warm water surrounded most of her body, and she smelled something fruity in the air. A washcloth scraped over her skin and she flinched from the touch.

__

It was too soon to go back…. too soon to face the reality

Everything sort of faded for a moment and then she was back, floating below the surface of her. The water drained and she was lifted once more, immediately wrapped in something fluffy and soft. Gently, quick hands dried her and manipulated her body into a long T-shirt. She was tucked into bed, melancholy memories of the child she no longer was surfaced before sleep overcame her.

The sun rose, chasing the night and its demons away. Bulma woke, with an aching body but a clearer mind. She climbed out of her bed to stand before her full-length mirror. With a scrutinizing gaze, she slid her eyes over her reflection, looking for some outward sign of the transformation within. She was a woman now, did she look it? She stared with hope at her form for some clue that she no longer looked the scrawny child, but she could see no change. She could be a mother, there could be some little baby inside of her even now. Did her eyes show wisdom? Maturity? Compassion? But only the same blue eyes she knew her whole life peered back at her. When she went downstairs, would they know? Would they notice the difference in the way she walked, or talked, or the way she held her head?

She was hesitant to find out. She had no idea what it would be like to face Vegeta in the light of day. It didn't seem right to act like it didn't happen, and yet what did happen? Though it was a significant event in her life, she doubted it was anything earth shattering to him. Would he be nicer? Would he be crueler? He'd seen her at her most vulnerable, would he use it to attack her? He claimed to be evil… but she wondered. Goku and him were night and day. He didn't offer any of the comforting gestures Goku had to put her at ease, and yet there was so much he could have done to make it worse for her that he didn't. In his own way, he ensured it to be as least painful and brief for her. That had to mean something.

It was a lot easier to act out of character in the light of the moon, but the morning's rays brings consequences. She didn't know how to act around him now.

She supposed there really was only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself before opening the door…

The End

__

so… what'd y'all think? this will in all likeness remain a one shot… I've got too many other fics on my plate and I think this has pretty good closure as it is now…I might do a follow up some time… I don't know… whatever


End file.
